1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) stack, and more particularly, to the structure of the SOFC and a stack modularization.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Fuel cells may be classified depending upon electrolyte type. Since the fuel cells have various power ranges, a suitable fuel cell can be selected according to its proposed use. Among solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), it is relatively easy to control electrolyte position without risk of exhausting the electrolyte. Further, since the SOFCs resist corrosion, SOFCs may have extended lifetimes. For these reasons, SOFCs are seriously considered for distributed generation, commerce and domestic use.
Portions of a SOFC stack include a cylindrical SOFC, a fuel, and an oxidizing agent. Hence, a fuel supply pipe, a fuel (for unreacted fuel) discharge pipe, an oxidizing agent supply pipe and an oxidizing agent discharge pipe are also positioned within the fuel cell stack. Further, fuel cell stacks can be formed as part of a fuel cell module having piping equipment for supplying and discharging fuel and oxidizing agent as simply as possible. The particular structure the supply and discharge portions of the fuel cell module (for the fuel and the oxidizing agent) are important.